


Ribcage Braid

by morphogenesis



Series: ZE Idfic Emporium [3]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, My motives are complex, Open Relationships, Skinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: Carlos, Akane, and skinship.





	Ribcage Braid

I.

Carlos used to do his sister’s hair in the hospital. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she wanted to act like a normal young woman and though she spent all day in a hospital bed she still wanted to look nice. Maria liked waking up with clean hair in a fishtail braid or a casual knot or, when she’d humor him, pigtails with ribbons. Now that she was out of the hospital she wanted to do her own hair and he missed it.

Akane was happy to poach him and now she sat between his knees on the floor, making contented noises as he massaged her scalp. “I want a ribcage braid this time,” she said and then popped a chocolate into her mouth.

“Okay, okay, just stop wriggling.” Teasing, he put his calf over her stomach so she was pinned between his thighs and she struggled, laughing.

II.

“You okay?” He looked down at Akane in his arms and she was still grimacing. She’d rolled her ankle leaving the restaurant and he’d carried her bridal-style for a few blocks now. She insisted she was only comfortable in that hold. She didn’t weigh much compared to hauling all his gear up a few flights of stairs and he was happy to do it.

“It’s really sore,” she admitted, clutching his shirt in an exaggerated manner that successfully garnered protectiveness in him. “I’m sorry—do you mind carrying me a little bit longer?” She all but fluttered her eyelashes at him and he chuckled.

“I swear if we get home and you can magically walk…”

Akane closed her eyes and bounced her good foot. “I’m sure this is payback for something you did in another history.”

III.

Akane wrung out the washcloth again before swiping it over his face; Carlos sighed at the warmth and her gentle but sure, purposeful touch. Maria often complained he still smelled a bit like smoke and oil when he came home from work but he’d never found a soap that could dissipate it until he met Akane and her hoard of beauty supplies. When she was done scrubbing around his ears she toweled him off. “Now you’re perfect,” she said. She met his eyes and waited patiently, but he sat there in confusion until she laughed under her breath. She went to find her husband.

Carlos considered the fact he didn’t do this with any of his other friends.

IV.

“I’m not being willfully ignorant,” Carlos said, and Junpei raised an eyebrow at him before slurping up more noodles. “I’m not.”

“I’m just wondering when you’re gonna do _my_ hair and carry me everywhere.”

“She’s married. To you.”

Junpei refilled their drinks and nudged Carlos to take his. “That doesn’t have anything to do with you two.” When Carlos looked at him, baffled, Junpei just smiled.

V.

“Shh.” Akane kissed him again, letting her hand wander to his neck. “Shh.” She readjusted herself and scooted onto his lap, settling between his thighs. “Just like this.”

It wasn’t the first time he felt out of his depth around her, but he didn’t mind. He stopped her when she went to pull his shirt out of his waistband, but consented to her snuggling against his side. “I don’t care what Junpei says, I wasn’t clueless.”

“You had to take the long way,” she agreed, “but at least you play with my hair.” She made a face when he ruffled it. He kissed her again to test it. Still liked it. “Don’t worry about it, just kiss me.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant song: ["Delilah," a Tyler Nail cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=SN&threaded=1&hl=fr&v=ja3xVsjSKME) of Regina Spektor's "Samson."


End file.
